Love conquers Darkness, Hate conquers Love
by CriticismWiz.NeedAnOpinion-Ask
Summary: A marriage between 5 kingdoms. It was a tradition, to marry the prince/princess of a neighboring kingdom to keep them all united. Unfortunately the marriage planning isn't exactly going according as planned, what with all the kidnappings and thievings.
1. Arrangements and a kidnapping

Chapter 1

Princess Ringo slept soundly in her the safety of the palace walls. She was the princess of the North West Kingdom. She was the princess of apples as her kingdom was nicknamed, the Kingdom of Apples. It was called this because that was the kingdom that supplied the rest with fruit, but it was most plentiful of apples. She was fifteen years old, and was said to have to go to the Central Kingdom the next day.

She went to bed early and was wearing a red nightgown. She didn't wish to go to the Central Kingdom. If she did, then she would have to choose a prince. Every year, every princess, over the age of five, would have to marry a prince of one of the neighboring kingdoms. This happened so that the kingdoms would stay united.

Ringo knew all the people that she could choose. There was Daisuke of the North East Kingdom, Takeshi of the South West Kingdom, and Satoshi of the South Kingdom. Plus there were four other princesses who needed to marry soon. Two of them would be denied marriage, the two youngest that is. However, there also two who were guaranteed a proposal, no matter the age. They were the two princesses of the Central Kingdom. They were named Riku and Risa. They were twins and were twelve years old.

Princess Menou of the South East Kingdom, she was most likely going to have to marry, because she was the eldest Princess, of fifteen. And the last was Akane of the North Kingdom who was eight. She was named after the Kingdom's nickname as well. It was often called, The Wise Kingdom. Akane meant wisdom. That kingdom was always the Central Kingdom's advisatory. They always turned to them in need.

Plus, she reasoned, if she married, then she most likely would have to move out of her kingdom. Then her mother, the queen, would be forced to bear yet another child. She already had trouble at home, as their king didn't treat any of his family equally. He believed that he was much more superior and could do anything he wanted. Thus, his mother often got beaten by him. Since he is the king there was virtually nothing that anybody could do about it. And Ringo was the only one that kept him from hitting her. That was one perk of going to the Central Kingdom, she would be able to get the leader there, and get a new one for the Kingdom of Apples. Then her mother would be safe and so would her brothers and soon-to-be sister.

As the thought of her mom and siblings being in a safe place away from the king started to ease her mind, the sound of the door slowly creaking open startled her awake. _What was that? _She looked around the bedroom. _Did I imagine it? No. There it is again! _She looked around the dark room, frightened. She was about to get off the bed and go to get her mother, but when she touched the floor her foot slipped and she collapsed onto the floor. She moaned in pain and tried to get up. She reached for the door. _What is going on?! _She turned her head one last time to see if anyone was there. "Ah!" she screamed.

Her mother came rushing into her room. "Ringo?" she shouted. But she wasn't there. Jus an empty bed and an open window.

* * *

**End of the first chappie!! Ya like? Please review and tell me your opinions**


	2. Numero dos

Chapter 2

The next morning the knights were examining the room for any clues as to who might have kidnapped Ringo; the only thing they found was one black feather. "It's Dark! Dammit! First our food and money, now princess Ringo? He's gone too far!" the knight said with much anger in his voice. He commanded all the other knights to search the entire castle grounds for anymore clues. While the others were told to tell every palace in the entire United Kingdom about the kidnapping and to have extra security. The extra nights knights got on their horses and galloped away to the neighboring kingdoms to spread the news. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kidnappings?" asked Princess Akane. "Yes, Princess. We suggest that you advance your security until we catch the culprit. We don't wish for anyone to get taken like Ringo."

"That won't happen to me. Ringo isn't the smartest person in the world. Guards!" A few knights that guarded the castle rush to Akane, "Yes, Princess, do you want us to advance security?"

"No. You can leave. You have the next three days off duty."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ringo was taken huh? When was this?" asked Menou of the South East Kingdom.

"Last night. We have heard that Princess Akane has put all her guards off duty."

"That's so like her... Well I won't." Menou then ordered for security to advance, "and you said that it was Dark who kidnapped Princess Ringo?" she asked the messenger.

"Yes, the royal guards confirmed it was, indeed, the Phantom Thief Dark," the messenger responded, "why do you ask, princess?"

"Oh, no reason, you may go now," she flicked her wrist towards the door, signaling for him to leave. The guard followed suite and went to inform the other kingdoms.

_'Dark? I don't believe it,' _were Menou's last thoughts before she had to her room to review the last 300 years of her kingdom's history. Nobody ever said becoming a queen would be easy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Prince Satoshi?" asked one of the knights sent to his kingdom.

"He is not here now, may I help you?" said a maid who tended to the door.

"No. When will he be returning?"

"The Prince tends to go out often you never really know," the maid giggled then led him to the door.

"I'll be sure to inform Prince Satoshi," the maid called out before the knoght was no longer in sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!?" shouted Riku and Risa in unison.

"We suggest that you advance security."

"Okay." said Risa as she scampered over to find her mom, since she has no idea how to call the guards.

_Well at least the marriages are stopped for a little while, _thought Riku as she sighed and glanced out the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see... So what do we do about the marriages?" asked Prince Daisuke.

"They have been put on hold until we find Princess Ringo."

"Okay... Thank you." With that, the messenger left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ringo awoke to some beautiful music, when she completely awoke she saw a man in a white robe, with hair golden like the morning sun, playing the piano across the room.

"Umm who are you?" Ringo asked terrified. The man stopped playing and walked over to her, a seemingly gentle smile on his features, "I apologize, I was told women like to be wakened by soft music, I didn't mean to disturb you."

_What? He's apologizing for waking me up? And he seems so polite, is this the same man who kidnapped me? _"Ummm well you didn't disturb me, but I would like to know who you are and where I am." His smile was replaced with a sickening smirk, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "That should be the least of your worries right now, don't you think?"

She was completely flustered and all she could do was sit there with her eyes widened and her heart racing. _What am I doing? _She asked herself._ He took me away from my home, my family yet, I can't help but be swept away by his charm, Oh snap out of it Ringo, you have to get out of here. _She shoved him away and leaped off the bed, glaring at him as he just stared back at her.

"Listen buddy! I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull here but if I don't get some answers soon you're gonna wish you left me sleeping in my room!"

She glared at him with much hatred in her eyes, "Well? Tell me!! Who are you?" He just continued to stare at her before heaving a sigh and said, "My name… is Dark."

* * *

**Ya like? Please review and tell me your opinions**


	3. The prince is not what she expected

Chapter 3

"My name… is Dark." The entire room was still for a moment, as if someone had just died. _Dark? As in The phantom thief Dark? What does he want?_ "Dark, was it? Well Dark, by order of the princess I demand that you take me back to the palace this minute! "Ringo said trying hard to sound convincingly firm and confident, but he wasn't fooled. He could see the fear in her eyes. He walked away and continued playing the piano, but it wasn't a normal song. Ringo started to feel dizzy, "Hey…what are you--?" She fell to the floor, unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, prince Satoshi you've finally returned. We have important news regarding princess Ringo. Dark has kidnapped her, so we're postponing the engagements until we--umm Prince Satoshi?" The prince just waked passed the knight as if he wasn't even there.

"Don't take it personally," said the maid, "He's always like that whenever he goes out." The knight just nodded and left, he got on his horse and road to Prince Daisuke's kingdom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gyah!" Ringo shot up nearly falling out of her bed. She was panting hard, face sweaty and tear-stained. It took her a while before she realized where she was.

"How did I--?" She was asking herself, looking her room over up and down. She jumped at the sound of the door opening. There was a all figure standing there, she couldn't quite tell who it was. "Ringo?" the voice asked.

"M-mom…?" Ringo jumped up and ran to hug her mother. "Mom!" she cried.

The queen started crying hysterically along with her daughter, some incoherent "'Thank you,' 'Thank you god!'" were heard by Ringo which made her cry even more.

"Oh mom, I was so scared!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am to meet Princess Risa? But I thought that the weddings were postponed do to the kidnapping of princess Ringo." Daisuke said with that cute confused face of his.

"Yes we have postponed the weddings but we thought it would be best if you met Princess Risa now," the knight said and then left. Daisuke sighed, then gathered his thins and rode to the central kingdom to meet his future bride.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived and was greeted by over one hundred of their servants; he walked into the room and saw two beautiful princesses sitting on their thrones. Their father came in to introduce them, "Prince Daisuke, may I introduce my lovely daughters, Princess Risa and her elder sister Princess Riku." Both girls smiled at Daisuke. _That's him?! This can't possibly be... My prince is supposed to be handsome and wonderful and... Just like Dark! How could I have gotten paired with such and pitiful prince._ The smile left Risa's face as she stepped off the throne and walked over to Daisuke. _It's okay... _Daisuke thought as he felt the sweat stream down his face. _Just because you knew that this would one day be the girl you would marry and then luckily you were chosen to marry her doesn't mean a thing. I just have to be cool and make her like me the same._ He let out a small gasp as he felt Dark was abut to take over._ Oh no! Don't make me transform now! _"Ummm, excuse me." Daisuke ran out of the castle door and around to the side of the large fortress. _**God Daisuke. This isn't the place to be changing into me! You're going to spend the rest of your life with this girl and besides if you do that again I'm caught and we both are most likely exiled or executed!**_ A small rustling sound was heard by Dark from beyond the wall._** Oh, no! Someone's coming. **_Dark dashed behind one of the many bushes in front to the castle. "Prince Daisuke!" shouted Princess Riku. She had just came outside looking for him._ I wonder where he got off to. _

_What? I'm myself again...But how? We only transform when-- Dark!? He can't possibly like Princess Riku... __**Hello! I can hear your every thought remember!? **_Daisuke jumped out of the bushes when Riku had her head turned and asked if she had called is name.

"Well, yes I did. I came looking for you to tell you that you don't have to be nervous! Princess Risa- she can be picky, but she will grow to love you! Do you want to come back in now?"

Daisuke just stared. _Why is she trying to comfort me? __**You're such an idiot. **_"Ummm, yes let's go back in." They both walked back into the castle when Risa was saying to her father, "Dad! I do not want to marry him!"

Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks. _I knew it! I blew it by running away... What have I done!? _He felt his eyes start to burn as tears threatened to come out, Riku placed her and gently on Daisuke's left shoulder. "It's okay. Come on we need to go in." said Riku, as she pulled on his arm until he continued to walk inside. "Prince Daisuke! I have a proposal for you." said the twins' father, "Why don't you take Risa out and you two can get to know each other a bit, in fact, you should take them both, lighten the mood a little bit." He pushed Risa forward and she walked to Daisuke. All three of them left the castle. "So, ummm... Where do you want to go?" asked Daisuke. "I don't want to go anywhere with you!" shouted Risa, "I don't like you." With that she left them and ran back towards the castle. Daisuke was about to go after her, but Riku stopped him. "There's no point in a date, if you force her to go. She will only hate you more. We'll go." Daisuke and Riku walked away from the castle and she announced where she wanted to go- the park. So Daisuke took her to the nearest park and they talked for their entire date.

"Well, she just- she doesn't know who she wants to marry." said Riku.

"I wish she didn't hate the idea of marrying me so much. We might actually be happy if she wasn't so against it." said Daisuke miserably.

"But still... There's nothing that you can do about it. Or me, or anybody."

"So, what is it like to be the princess of the Central Kingdom?"

"Horrible," was her quick answer.

"How so?"

"Well, you always have to 'be on your guard' because I'm the princess of the Central Kingdom, and if someone is able to kill me... then the entire United Kingdom is at risk. I have to answer to villagers complaining about the stupidest things. And my parents are never home. They always have to go and try to gain land together, or they go to lead battle. Risa doesn't do a thing. She just sits in her chamber and brushes her hair. So when they leave, all the responsibilities are left to me. She doesn't really care in anyway. She just wants to find the Phantom Thief Dark or whatever his name is. She spends hours in her bedroom thinking of ways to spot him..." She paused, realizing that she was telling her inner-most secrets to someone she barely knew, "You know, you're really easy to talk to. I've never told anyone about what I thought of Risa."

"Oh. Ummm..." mumbled Daisuke.

She giggled at his embarrassment, and hers too. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"That's okay, I just, I just didn't how to respond. You can continue if you want."

"Well, I dunno. I have to marry at fourteen. That's something. I get to pick between Prince Takeshi and Prince Satoshi. I already know that Prince Takeshi wishes to marry Princess Menou... So that leaves me with Satoshi and I really nothing about him. He keeps to himself and leaves his palace very often. I don't want to marry him either... But I don't really have a choice anymore. I could pick Takeshi, but I wouldn't want to separate him and Menou. It would be selfish... That's why I was happy that they stopped the marriages temporarily, I don't want to marry at all. And Risa doesn't want to marry any of the United Kingdom's princes. She wants a thief, a thief!. She does because she's never satisfied. She always wants what she can't have, and she always gets it. But this time it won't work. She can't have what she wants this time because these marriages are traditional. The princesses have to marry the princes of the United Kingdom in order to keep them united. Not even father will allow her to have her way this time... But she still won't be satisfied!" she yelled, startling Daisuke a bit.

"Even though she has the best one..." Riku mumbled, a sour look spread on her face.

"Best what?" he asked, thinking that what he just heard couldn't be possible.

"She-" _Oh no! I spoke without thinking! _"She- she got the best prince," she spoke quickly and quietly, hoping he didn't hear. Daisuke just sat silently.

"Ummm... It's getting late Prince Daisuke, could you take me home?"

"Sure." Riku and Daisuke left the park square and started to walk back to her castle. It was past dusk now and the stars were almost out. They reached the castle and Risa jumped out of the bushes. "You took long enough." she barked at her sister.

"Why didn't you just go inside?" asked Daisuke.

"She didn't because Father would be angry at her." Riku gave an annoyed look at Risa, grabbed her arm and they all went inside together.

"Hello, girls." said the Queen as the trio walked in. "It's late, go to bed."

"Okay." both girls said together.

"Prince Daisuke, you may sleep in our guest chambers, just down the hall." said their mother. Daisuke went slowly into his room, thinking about the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her chamber, Princess Riku slept in her bed, her heart filled with the worries of liking Prince Daisuke.

A gust of wind slashed through the bedroom, but it was silent. A figure appeared out of the wind, lifted up Princess Riku gently, stepped back into the tornado of wind, and disappeared.

* * *

**So whaddya think? Probably not gonna update for a while...so...yah! Please review**


End file.
